With the improvement of economic level, the increasing vehicles not only cause crowded urban traffic, but also bring more noise pollution to the quality of life of broad people. Meanwhile, in recent years, the global climatologic change is abnormal, and many cities in China encounter heavy rain (waterlogging) which is the harshest in years, causing traffic inconvenience and also generating an adverse effect on national economy. In view of the above condition, China has begun to popularize and apply an open graded friction course as early as 10 years ago, wherein the open graded friction course is most widely applied in Jiangsu and Zhejiang provinces and has obtained a good effect since applied so far.
The open graded friction course, abbreviated as OGFC, is open graded bituminous concrete with large void. It has the obvious functions of large voidage (porosity is 18% to 25%), pore communication, drainage, skid resistance, noise reduction and the like, can effectively alleviate urban waterlogging caused by heavy rain, and can also reduce noise pollution resulted from the friction between wheels and a pavement in the process of driving. According to a strength forming principle of a bituminous pavement, the shear strength of an OGFC pavement mainly comes from a high internal friction angle resulted from its graded characteristic, but the cohesive force of the OGFC pavement is relatively lower. Although domestic broad scholars have successfully developed all kinds of high-viscosity modified bitumen later with respect to the disadvantage of inadequate cohesive force of OGFC and an engineering application effect is ideal, under the action of heavy-load traffic, the OGFC prepared by the high-viscosity modified bitumen still has the difficult problem of inadequate shear resistant capability. In addition, the solution of paving the OGFC on conventional close graded bituminous concrete has the problem that once water penetrates into the close graded bituminous concrete, more serious damage to the overall pavement will be caused.